The invention relates generally to means for feeding a fuel/oil mixture to an internal combustion engine and particularly to means for feeding a fuel/oil mixture to the carburetor of a marine propulsion device such as an outboard motor or a stern drive unit.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to portable fuel tanks and to means for pumping oil and fuel from a remote portable or fixed fuel tank to a marine propulsion device.
The invention also relates to valve assemblies, and, more particularly, to means for moving a valve member out of engagement with a valve seat.
Attention is directed to the following prior art U.S. Pats. Nos.:
Erdmann, 3,605,556, Sept. 20, 1971 PA1 Staats, 2,862,478, Dec. 2, 1958 PA1 Alfieri, 2,661,726, Dec. 8, 1953 PA1 Borst, 4,471,728, Sept. 18, 1984.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,970, issued June 17, 1986, to Baars and assigned to the assignee of this application.